Oni
Background Oni are originally evil spirits given physical formed from the hatred of humanoids festering for centuries. They have long since formed clans and are fully capable of producing offspring. This wicked relative to Yokai often revel in causing humanoid races suffering and agony. A few individuals such as Shuten-dōji who once commanded a vast army of Oni and Yokai alike. Physical Description These humanoid like being range from typical humanoid heights to nearly 9' tall with just as diverse muscular builds. Oni are separated into 2 types, Red and Blue Oni. Despite their names these two sub-species are not strictly red and blue respectively in coloration. Red Oni skin range between typical human skin tones to grays to various shades of red. Their hair tends to be shades of red, white, or black and anything in between. Blue Oni skin and hair colors are nearly identical to Red Oni except instead of shades of red in either case it's typically shades of blue. Tattoo-like markings are common among Oni, these marking usually look like the tribal tattoos of the natives found in uncivilized lands. All Oni have either one or two horns, these horns are almost always straight and are located about 2 or 3 inches about the corners of the brow. The horns can vary somewhat in size though they don't usually grow as large as those of other races. Males of the species are usually larger and have bigger horns than female Oni. Red Oni are typically larger and hardier than Blue Oni, where as Blue Oni are typically more tactically minded. Many Oni have tusk-like upper and or lower canines that sometimes grow long enough that they protrude past there lips and giving them a more menacing appearance. Oni age slowly, only reaching adulthood around age fifty. This long lived race can easily live to be over a thousand years old, some stories speak of elders that have lived ten thousand years old though these are believed to just be stories and nothing more. Society Oni live in a warrior clan based society where the strong and smart lead and the weak and dull parish. Those that can not pull their own weight are quickly cast aside and discarded. When an Oni is exiled from their clan they have one of their horns broken off as the ultimate mark of shame. No clan will willingly take in one who's horn has been broken and it isn't uncommon for broken horn Oni to be met with hostility or straight out violence from other Oni who encounter them. Occasionally Oni interbreed with other species, however this will always result in an Oni as the offspring. Red Oni tend to be more passionate and hot blooded than their more even tempered and inquisitive Blue Oni counterparts. Relations Oni get alone well with Orcs and Ogres who respect their strength and warrior life style. Though rarely They join more civilized races such as humans or dwarves in their cities. This usually happens when Oni is exiled from their tribe, these Oni often take up lives as mercenaries, body guards, or adventurers. Alignment and Religion Oni usually are evil aligned as they originated from the condensed malice of humanoids, though neutral alignments are not uncommon either. They also have equal measures of chaotic and lawful actions and beliefs so they tend to gravitate toward neutrality. Good aligned Oni have only been noted amongst those who where exiled and taken in by other races. Adventurers Most Oni adventurers are outcasts from the Oni society and take up many different tasks and can be found as any type of adventurer. However Red Oni which naturally are strong and hardy find that martial classes suit them well and often become fighters or barbarians. Blue Oni though have somewhat less strength and weaker constitutions but have brilliant minds and find the scholarly life of wizards to be quite amicable. Names '''Male Names''': Souta, Yamato, Benjiro, Daichi, Fumihiro '''Female Names''': Koharu, Mio, Ren, Tsumugi, Aiko Racial Traits (13 RP) * Ability Score Modifiers: * Outsider (Native, Giant): Oni are Native Outsiders with the Giant sub-type (3 RP) * Size: Oni are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Oni have a base land speed of 30ft * [Red Oni] +4 Str, -2 Dex, -2 Int (2 RP) * [Red Oni] Advanced Constitution +2 Con (4 RP) * [Blue Oni] +4 Int, -2 Con, -2 Cha (2 RP) * [Blue Oni] Advanced Strength +2 Str (4 RP) * Natural Attack: 1d6 Gore (1 RP) * Natural Armor [+1 Natural Armor] (2 RP) * Improved Natural Armor [+1 Natural Armor] (1 RP) * Languages: Oni begin play speaking Common and Giant. Oni with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Minkaian, Senzar, Tien, Varisian, Varki, Rokugan, and Draconic Table: Random Minimal Starting Ages Table: Random Height and Weight